Scars From the Past
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: What is hidden under the scar? Helen remembers the history of The Five, especially the history of Nikola Tesla.
1. Prologue

Hello. I was thinking about the history of The Five and this story appeared on my mind. I hope you will enjoy it. Sorry for possible mistakes.

Sammie

* * *

**_Scars From the Past_**

She stood in a front of bathroom mirror and just stared at her body.

With fingers she touched her face and then on her way down she touched chest where she has a scar. The scar starts on her left arm and ends on her right side.

When skin on her fingers touched the scar, suddenly the whole scene was in front of her eyes, memories were coming back. She shook her head, it was weird feeling, very strange. She closed her eyes and she wanted to forget about the whole situation.

Place where she had the scar didn't hurt anymore, but her heart still feels the pain.

She touched the place, this was the place where she felt that pain, that hurt but this pain she couldn't compare to the pain, she had on her soul.

Pain what was caused by one person who she tried to save.

„I want to be the first one." Helen said and sat down confortable in an armchair. She clasped a hand of man who was sitting next to her and she looked into his eyes. He just nodded.

„Nikola, you can." she added and she swallowed hard.

She didn't want them to recognise that she was afraid of it.

She was supposed to be the first one with the vampire bloid in her bloodstream. She didn't know what the blood would do with her.

The man in black suit was getting closer to her arm and after one moment Helen felt a needle under her skin. As soon as the blood was spreaded into her bloodstream, she was feeling awfully.

The pain which went through all over her body was unreal. She clasped hands of both men who stood next to her.

John Druitt was tall and short-haired man. He looked very elegant, but everybody could see the wildness in his eyes. Helen wasn't able to handle it. She was supposed to marry him, but she wasn't sure about her feelings.

Nikola Tesla looked more elegant. He had brown hair and mustache. He had fine figure and he always wears elegant tuxedo. He has a charisma which Helen hasn't seen before. She can look into his eyes for a long time. They were so clear and luminous that she was sure that the motto : „ Eyes are the windows into a soul." is right.

The pain totally dulled her senses that she fell uncouscious.

Nikola and John rised at the same time and both of them wanted to transfer Helen to put her in bed. Nikola's face was more eloquent then John's and that's why John let him to do something what would do every gentleman.

He took her gently under her knees and leaned her head against his chest. He went to the room next to this one where there was an infirmary.

He put her in a bed and he checked her pulse and breathing.

Everything was alright. he sat down to her and he took her hand.

At least he could touch her, now. At least for a while, until she wakes up.

He had to think all the time that she gave her heart to satanic John.

He didn't like him. Always, when he saw him, he got the creeps.

There was no piece of good in this man.

„Why Helen isn't able to see it?" he asked to himself and he still was passing all over her hand with his fingers.

**..:: TBC ::..**


	2. Chapter 1

She was laying in bed, her body didn't react on anything. Her eyes were still closed. It took a long time. Everyone who was in Sanctuary was worrying about her, they came and stood for a few minutes but than they walked away.

Only one person was still sitting by her side. He didn't want to go away.

He was just sitting there, holding her hand and looking out of window.

She moved. She squeezed his hand. Shock appeared on Nikola's face and then he came closer to her.

„Helen ?" He was looking on her face and waiting for her to open eyes.

He was so close to her, and he was desperately trying to resist the feeling to kiss her.

„Tesla." John appeared on doorway.

„John ?" He said it with anger in voice. John was his rival but aslo Helen's fiancé so he stepped back from Helen.

„What are you doing here ? It's ok when you are here with her, but she is mine."

John was trying to protect his _„prey"_.

„I am not the one who isn't interested in her, unlike you. Nikola protected himself.

„What kind of nonsences are you telling me?" said John and he came closer to him. Nikola could see the increasing anger in John's eyes. He has never been able to control himself. That time, when Helen told him „no" to his first marriage proposal, he was so angry that he almost hurt her.

Nikola shaked only because of the imagination what could happen to her during this night. He was able to recognise how Helen was scared only from her tale. Every single emotion went to him, when she was telling him the story from this terrible night. She had never told it to anybody, except him.

And he appreciated it.

„If you were interested in her, you would be here all the time, you wouldn't leave her." answered Nikola. Directly when he finished his sentence, John caught him under his neck and he choked him with his tie.

„Don't say it again. I know what I can afford." John didn't want to calm down. His eyes went black, at least Nikola saw it. John's anger was bigger then he.

„What's going on?" Helen asked with silent voice and she slowly opened her eyes. It took a moment then she got used to the light in the room. She wanted to sit, but John even Nikola didn't want her to do it.

„Helen, stay in bed." Nikola told with sweet voice and he put his hand on her shoulder to push her back into bed. John pushed Nikola's hand away from her and he sat down on bed and kissed her on forehead.

He turned his look to Nikola and laughed to him with a twisted smile.

„ I won't give up." said Nikola to himself and he sat down on the chair next to Helen's bed. He wasn't able to do anything else then watching them and cursing the time when John appeared in Helen's life.

„How are you feeling? I was afraid of you." said John and he was keeping Helen's face into his palms and was looking into her eyes.

„Yeah, you right." Nikola straned through his teeth.

„What did you say?" Helen asked to be sure if she understood right.

„It isn't important, my love." John said it purposely to make more pain to Nikola. He knew about his feelings to the woman who was in his arms now.

„Now, I am alright. What happened?" she asked the same question she asked before, because she didn't get an answer.

„Nikola stabbed the serum and you fell sensless. You were out for eight hours." explained John the situation and when he was saying Nikola's name, he didn't forget to look at him.

„Do you feel a change?" Nikola asked and he came closer to her.

„No, for now. I think I will have to make some tests to be sure if something changed." said Helen and she was trying to release herself from John's grasp.

„You have to relax." John commanded.

„I don't have to do anything. I am alright." Helen opposed.

„Let her go, if it is what she wants to do." Nikola joined the conversation. He stood by Helen's side, as always.

„Stay away, sciolist." John screamed to Nikola and he took Helen's hand.

„Nikola, please, will you join us, I will need your help." Helen asked her friend. He couldn't tell he no, he had no strength to do it to her.

From the moment when they met each other, Helen was like an opium to him. He coudn't get enough of her, he wanted to be in her presence for twenty-four hours of day.

He rose from the chair and he followed the couple of „two turtledoves".


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is here. Thanks so much to from GTW ( HelenMagnusCarter here on ) for helping me with translation. I love you sweetie. I hope you will enjoy it. Sorry for possible mmistakes. **

* * *

„It is a miracle." came out from Helen's mouth when she turned around to face men standing behind her and she stared at them without words.

„What's going on?" asked Nikola and he came closer to her. Helen rised from the chair and showed them the microscope where microscope slide with her blood was lying.

„Take a look yourself." she added.

Nikola immediately run to the table and he looked into the microscope. What he saw took his breath away. Generally changed the blood structure, which he has never seen yet.

„What do you think what happened?" he asked and he looked up to Helen.

„I am not sure, but I think that my blood cells got the gift of immortality." she shared her opinion.

She saw something in their faces, that reminded her an envy.

It was more appreciable on John's face.

John immediately jumped to his wife-to-be and he clasped her in his arms.

„I want it, too." he said with expressively tremulous voice. He tried to hide plenty of curiosity.

„Calculable bastard!" Nikola was swearing in his mind to John, he couldn't be able to say it before Helen. She didn't deserve it.

She isn't deserving to suffer. Even if he was hiding his feelings, he was angry.

Why is he trying to use other people and his possition and especially why is he able to use Helen ?

He was asking these questions and he was sure that he will never know the answers.

„Nikola, are you join us?" Helen asked and she looked at him with a look which was telling him :

„_Don't let me alone in this."_ She was afraid. She was afraid of what can happen, what it will do to her friends who she liked so much.

She was scared by imagination that thanks to the magical change she won't be able to deal with herself and the surround won't be able to deal with her.

She knew, that there are many individuals on Earth, who are different then common people, but she didn't want her friends to be different so much. Or dangerous.

Now, she belongs among these different ones.

„We have to be sure, we have to do more tests." Said Nikola and Helen just nodded.

„Helen I want it too, I want you to prick me that blood." John pleaded while he was still looking at Helen like he was trying to hipnotizate her.

„No John, until we will know more about that blood, nobody will prick even a drop. It can be dangerous. Now please excuse me I need fresh air."

She went out from the room and Nikola went after her. She heard his steps so she turned to him.

„I want to be alone, Nikola." _She is immortal_. That was the only thnig she was able to think right now.

„I just wanted to be with you, I don't want you to be alone, John don't want to be with you so ..."he said and turned back on way to laboratory.

Nikola looked around the room, JOHN, he was holding injection with blood.

„That's theft John! That's against Helen's will." yelled Nikola but it was too late.

John pricked everything what was in injection. The injection fell on ground at the same time as John fell.

Nikola took him in arms and took him to couch. If it wasn't in Sanctuary, he would let him be, but he didn't want to argue with Helen then.

It doesn't matter that Nikola was smaller than John, he was able to took and put him on couch anyway. John was unconscious. Nikola checked his pulse.

It seemed that everything was fine.

He turned that he is going for Helen when ...

„Don't go ..." John took his hand and with force he held him by his side.

Nikola turned to him and tried to free his hand but John was stronger.

„What a Hell ? Why did you do that ?" Nikola asked while he was still trying to free his hand.

„You have a lot of questions. I had to do that, I didn't want Helen to have advantage ..."

Nikola interupted him.

„That's it ! You are jealous?" finally his hand was free.

„Jealous ? Don't be silly! said John as he sat on couch.

John felt sick. He didn't even know how to walk. He was walking from one side to another.

Nikola tried to help him, but then he realized what is he doing, he stoped.

„I hope you know what consequences this will have ?" Nikola was thinking about Helen. He knew that she will be dissapointed.

„Consequences ?" there was an irony in John's voice.

„You don't care about what will Helen think ? She will be hurt, that you did this against her will . That you didn't care about her request !"

Nikola was trying to awake human in his „friend".

What happened after took Nikola's breath. John was there but in another second he dissapeared. Nikola was trying to find out what just happend.

After few minutes he heard a weird noise. Suddenly John appeared behind him.

„This is a miracle!" John said and he dissapeared again.

„I won't play your games with you John." Nikola was angry.

„You don't have to. Oh wait you can't! John appeard right in front of Nikola.

He was looking to his eyes.

Nikola wanted to punch him but John was faster. He dissapeared again and Nikola just punch the air in the room.

„What the hell is happening here ?" he shouted. 

_**..:: TBC ::..**_


	4. Chapter 3

Next chapter of my story. I hope you will enjoy it. Sorry for mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A gentle wind was playing with the curls of her hair. The Moon was shining on her face and she looked literally like a dolly. Her blue eyes were glowing and hair were flying around her head.

Helen stood leaned against the rail of a balcony which went out from her room. There were all thoughts about what happened in her face now.

It changed her life. But did she think about the consequences?

What does it mean to her? What does it mean to her family, to her friends. How people around her will act after they realize that she can't get old?

How will she explain it?

She asked herslef and she was sure that the resolution would be in the small glass from glassware full of blood. Blood of the old vampires.

She turned around and she saw an armchair which she always took there when she couldn't sleep in the night. She was siting here for all night and thinking. She wanted to take a seat but she heard Nikola's scream.

Even if she wanted to be alone, she wanted to deal with her new life alone, she had to go to check what is happening.

„They act like small children." she was speaking to herself.

When she entered the room, she though that she had a halucination before.

There was Nikola in the midle of the room and he was till turning around himself. She didn't see John.

„What's going here?" she asked Nikola, who looked like someone angry and confused.

„John will appear in a moment, I guess," Nikola answered.

After one little moment weird voice well known for Nikola's ears appeared. John was comming back. He appeared in front of Helen.

Helen got scared and she jumped away from him.

„John!" she shouted his name.

„What's going on?" she asked again.

John caugh her into his arms and he kissed her.

„Now, I am the happies man on this planet." he answered and he let Helen in the ignorance of what just happened.

„Put me down, John!" shouted Helen and there was an anger in her look. John was slowly putting her down and he stepped back.

„Nikola?" Helen spoke to her friend.

„Please, will you explain me what happened here, because this man is not gonna tell me anything." aked Helen and she was watching Nikola over John's shoulder.

„Hm.. John did …" he didn't finished his sentence. John iterrupted him.

„I injected the dose of blood myself." said John and a smile appeared on his face. He thought that Helen wouldn't be angry to him anymore. He was wrong. Helen got mad more then before.

„What did you do? I asked you to wait with it." she almost started cry how she was feeling sorry.

„Nikola, you too?" she added with tears in her eyes.

„No, I didn't take anything." Nikola answered and he was feeling sorry,he didn't inject it too, he could be as extraordinary as Helen.

He was afraid of what will the blood do with him.

„Nikola would never take courage to do it. He listen to you like a dog. Didn't you notice it?" John was raging at Nikola and he was moving his look from Helen to Nikola.

„John, I though, that you were comitted to the science as much as me. I though that you wouldn't risk so much. You knew, that it could hurt you, change you." Helen said and tears appeared in her eyes.

„Ah, Helen, look what kind of ability I have." John answered and he was asking her for a forgiveness throught his eyes.

„Don't look at me like that. There were times when I would forgive you everything because of this look, but today I can't." Helen said and she turned around and she was going to the door. Before she left the room, she looked at her fiancé. She didn't want to call him fiancé anymore. He betryed her.

„Helen, wait." Nikola said and he set forward to her.

„I will go with you." he added and he gave her his hand.

Both of them went out from the room. John stood there for a while and he was looking around himself and when he realized that he has the new ability thatks to her he was able to reach the every place he want, he decidd to use it. He wanted to use it for his own benefit. Even if it meant the betrayal of another member of The Five.

**_..:: TBC ::.._**


End file.
